An extensive study on the absorption, distribution, metabolism, and excretion of a synthetic retinoid, N-(hydroxyphenyl)-all-trans-retinamide (HPR) was completed. The metabolic fate and plasma clearances of other retinamides and of all-trans-retinoic acid were investigated. The effect of retinoids on hexobarbital-induced sleeping times in mice was also studied.